Deadly Secrets: Bite
by Ravyn913
Summary: A mysterious woman shows up on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar when a certain Agent gets compromised. What is her reason for randomly showing up? Will she help or hinder the Avengers? What will happen when a second mysterious guest shows up? Will one of the Avengers lose their mind completely when they show up? Takes place throughout the movie. No pairings as of right now.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys I figured I'd give it a shot at doing an Avengers story. First Chapter will be up soon I promise, and a big THANK YOU to Marie218 who's a good friend of mine and who also was willing to be my beta reader. Reviews are always welcome, it keeps me wanting to write. P.S. Chapters are longer then this prologue._

* * *

**Three Years Earlier**

"Sir!" I said sternly, but it fell on deaf ears. "Director Fury! Sir!" I all but shouted, which caused multiple heads to turn in my direction. I shrugged off their glares and straightened my posture as the Director glared at me with his one good eye.

"What is it, Agent Hill?" He asked with a gruff yet serious tone. Everyone could tell that he was already pissed off. Well he's just going to have to deal with more bad news, I thought to myself as I answered him.

"The target just dropped off of our radar." I said firmly, as I prepared for the storm that was heading my way.

"Is he dead?" Was the only thing he asked.

"No Sir, otherwise the tracker Agent Romanoff planted on him would still be showing up..." He cut me off there.

"What exactly are you saying, Hill?" His tone was grave. And I was the poor sucker that had to give him the answer he really didn't want to hear.

"He's just gone Sir! Either he found the tracker and destroyed it..." I paused for a second. "Or someone's deactivated it and has him in their possession." The director growled before opening a comm. link to someone. I sat back down at my computer and searched for the signal that had disappeared.

"Agent Romanoff, do you have eyes on the target? His signal's gone from our end." He nearly shouted into his mic.

"No, Sir! He just vanished!" The voice of a very pissed off red head answered him through the speakers.

"Romanoff get back to base now and bring all the surveillance images of the target with you. We need to know if there is another player involved." He was beyond pissed. Especially since one of our best agents lost him. "Agent Hill!"

"Yes Sir?" I asked turning back to face him.

"Let the other agents know that we have lost one of the deadliest people on this planet."

"Sir... Who should I tell them we lost?" It was known as Operation Winter but no one except for the Director, Agent Romanoff, Agent Coulson, and myself knew his name. The Director let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tell them that..." He paused, not really wanting to give the name. "The Winter Soldier is off the grind." As soon as the name left his lips, there was a collective gasp that rang through the room.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the 1st Chapter please enjoy. Thank you Marie218. Please review it helps me continue my stories.

* * *

I rolled over in bed feeling groggy and barely opened my eyes. I peeked through my eye lids and glanced at my alarm clock and bolted out of bed. I was late because my alarm didn't go off; I quickly grabbed clean work clothes to put on. I threw the pile of clothing on my bed and scrambled down the hall to Hailey's room. I opened the door and found that she wasn't there. I tore down the hallway at full speed in my bare feet. "Alexa where is Hailey?" I called out to my AI.

"Ms. Frost, my systems show that Hailey is in the kitchen." The automated voice came over the speakers.

"Is Hailey ready, you forgot to get my alarm?" I said with irritation clearly lacing my voice. It was ten o'clock in the morning, Hailey is late for kindergarten and I'm late for work. I really didn't need this first thing in the morning.

"I didn't forget Ms. Frost, James instructed me not to set it."

"What do you mean he instructed you not to set it? I'm late for work and Hailey's late for school." I said frustrated and jumped down the stairs to get to the kitchen faster. That was the only bad thing with living in a mansion; there was too much ground to cover.

"Today's Saturday, Ms. Frost." I slid to a complete stop and almost tripped.

"What did you say?" I couldn't believe it, how could I not realize what day it was. I groaned and lean against the wall. I have to stop spending so many late nights in the lab.

"It is Saturday, James told me to deactivate your alarm since you only went to bed at 2:56 AM."

"Thank you Alexandra, that will be all for right now. Oh and please don't mention this little incident to anyone." I said finally calling my AI by her full name. That's all I needed was someone to find out about me looking like an idiot for thinking it was a weekday.

"You're welcome Ms. Frost, and I will not tell anyone." There was a clicking noise when she was done speaking, which let me know that she shut off until someone needed her. I took a deep breath and leaned off the wall. I slowly headed the rest of the way to the kitchen. When I got close enough the smell of bacon wafted through the halls. Once I made it to the kitchen I stood in the doorway watching the scene in front of me. I small smile spread across my lips.

Hailey was sitting on the counter next to James. I chuckled when she stole a piece of bacon off of the plate that James had the cooked bacon on. When they heard my chuckle both of them looked at me. I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning you two, are you staying out of trouble Hailey?" Hailey said good morning and grinned at me before saying that she was behaving.

"Morning, and don't listen to Hailey. She's being a bacon thief. Isn't that right munchkin?" I smiled at Hailey's sour expression when James messed up Hailey's hair. James turned back to the stove and started to finish up the bacon. I gave Hailey a kiss on the forehead before I went to the cabinets and got out plates to set the table.

Once I set the table, I walked back over to Hailey and stole a piece of bacon off the plate. "So why didn't you have Alexa wake me up?" I was curious as to why James would tell her to deactivate my alarm. He glanced at me before turning back to the bacon.

"Well she informed me that you didn't go to bed until early this morning, so I figured you'd need the sleep since you spend your nights in the lab doing who knows what. Besides I'm more then capable to make breakfast." I put my hand on his shoulder, which caused him to tense a little. Most people wouldn't have noticed it but I did.

"Thank you for cooking breakfast." He turned off the pan and put the last of the bacon on the plate.

"You're welcome, pancakes are in the oven to stay warm. I'll grab the rest of the bacon." I just nodded my head and didn't argue with him. I grabbed oven mitts as he opened the oven door and grabbed a bigger plate of bacon. I was about to scold him that the plate was hot but I decided against it. I slipped on the oven mitts and grabbed the huge plate of pancakes from the oven. I closed the oven door before taking the pancakes to the table. I set them down and walked over to the refrigerator and routed around for the orange juice that I made last night. Once I found it I pulled it out of the refrigerator and shut the door.

I walked back to the table and filled up the cups while James helped Hailey cut up her pancakes. I didn't bother to tell him that I could do that but he likes helping Hailey so I kept quiet. I placed their drinks in front of them before I sat down to eat. We ate in comfortable silence, even though we've been living together for the past few years we still don't really know what to talk about. It's difficult but at least he's good with Hailey. Once we were done with breakfast I cleaned up the leftovers and washed the dishes while Hailey drug James into the living room to watch the Lion King.

"Ma'am, you just received a message shall I send it to your study?" Alexandra's voice rang out loud and clear throughout the kitchen.

"Thank you Alexa I'll be there as soon as I finish." I finished rinsing the soap off of the frying pan and stuck it in the strainer. I dried my hands on the towel and walked into the living room.

"Mommy you going to watch the movie with us?" I smiled at Hailey who was sitting on James's lap.

"Yeah sweetie I'll be right back I have to check something in my study. Go ahead and start it, I'll be back before the previews are over." She nodded her head and gave the remote to James as I walked into the hallway. I quickly made my way to my study and locked the door behind me. "Alexa please play the message." I didn't know what to think since I wasn't supposed to get this message for another two days. The check in messages were the only messages sent to my study, since they were from Hailey's father. I let out a sigh of relief when it was actually his voice and not the automated one that says he's out on a mission.

"Hey it's me, I just wanted to let you know that something came up and I'll be out of contact throughout this coming week. Don't worry I just have to play babysitter for a few days to make sure nothing goes missing. I'll check in with you in a week from now. Tell Hailey that I love her and miss her…" There was a pause in them message as he let out a tired sigh before continuing. "I know you probably don't want to hear this because of how things ended between us; but I still love you and I miss you too." I froze at his words, just holding my breath.

"Ms. Frost are you alright? You told Hailey that you would be back before the previews ended and they are almost over."

"Yes Alexa I'm fine." I said after a few minutes. I took a deep breath and exhaled to clear my head. I was once told that love would destroy me, I've fallen in love twice. Both times it has destroyed me, in ways I never thought possible. I quickly moved to the door and unlocked it. I flung the door open and stepped through the doorway only to walk into something. I lost my balance but I never hit the ground. There was an arm wrapped around my waist keeping me up right. "James?" I didn't realize he was outside the door; I'm going to have to update Alexandra.

He didn't say anything until I said his name for a second time. His eyes looked too dark, and in an instant they were back to normal. I furrowed my brows at him since he didn't let go of me. "James are you alright?" I questioned quietly as I placed my hand on his chest. That seemed to snap him out of whatever he was thinking about. He released his hold on me quickly after making sure I was standing right then took a step back.

"Yeah I'm alright, I just came to make sure you were coming to watch the movie. Hailey's afraid you're going to miss the beginning." He glanced down at the ground before glancing back at me. "I didn't mean to startle you." He quickly turned on his heels and walked back towards the living room. I knew something was bothering him but I didn't know what it was. Did he overhear my message or was it his nightmares? I shook my head and walked to the living room. This time Hailey was sitting next to James. I sat down next to her.

We spent the rest of the day watching movies only stopping to take little breaks and get food. It was about eight o'clock when Hailey fell asleep, lying across our laps. Towards the end of the movie I must have fallen asleep because I jolted awake while someone was carrying me up the stairs.

"Easy, I'm taking you to your room, you fell asleep. Last time I checked the couch is not very comfortable to sleep on." I started to struggle to get out of their arms which cause them to stop on the stairs. "Shhh… Vivian calm down it's me." Once I recognized James's voice I settled down. "And before you ask I put Hailey to bed. You can go back to sleep, everything's alright." I nodded my head as my eyelids drooped shut. I rested my head on his shoulder as he continued walking up the stairs. That was the last thing I remembered before I fell back to sleep.

ONE WEEK LATER

I looked at the clock and started to get anxious. He still hadn't checked in, which wasn't like him at all. I looked at the clock again, he was six hours late. Something was wrong and I could feel it. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number that I was very familiar with. It rang twice before a tired voice answered. "What happened?" I snapped immediately. I let out a growl when there was silence on the other end. "God damn it Phil answer me."

"He's been compromised…"


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you to Marie218 and my mom for proof reading this chapter. Please somebody make my day and leave a review I don't even care if it just says update soon. It's really discouraging to not get a single review. Thanks to everyone that clicked favorite and or follow. It at least lets me know that people are reading._

* * *

"What do you mean he's been compromised? How did it happen?" I demanded in a tone that Phil knew was not the time for bullshit.

"He was watching something that we call the Tesseract, I'm assuming you've heard of it."

"Just tell me Agent Coulson, I'm not in the mood to play games! You know that I know what the Tesseract is." I stated with agitation showing in my voice.

"He was guarding it when it opened a doorway and Loki, the Asguardian God, came though that doorway." Coulson said after a long pause. "I'm not exactly sure how it happened I'm still trying to figure out the specifics, but as far as I know it's like some form of mind control." My head was spinning. Last year we were introduced to the God of Thunder, now we are dealing with another one.

"Are you sure he's alive?" He was compromised but that doesn't mean that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't take him out. I needed to make sure he was alive for Hailey's sake. He hesitated too long for my liking. "Phil, tell me is Clint alive?" I all but shouted into the phone. That seemed to get him in gear to talk.

"He was alive when we last knew his whereabouts. As long as he stays useful to Loki he'll stay that way." When he said that it sounded like it left a bad taste in his mouth. I was about to reply when there was a knock on my office door.

"Hold on a second." I said into my phone before placing it against my shoulder as I opened the door.

"Are you alright?" James questioned, before his expression changed like he switched over on high alert.

"Everything's fine, will you please keep an eye on Hailey. This call shouldn't take much longer." I kept my facial expression neutral. He searched my face for a moment, before he seemed happy enough that I wasn't in danger to relax.

"Sure." He seemed hesitant at first before taking another look around. He turned around and headed back to Hailey. I quickly closed the door and put the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry about that." I let out a sigh, knowing that he was going to ask questions.

"Who was that?" He questioned sternly.

"It's not important."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"Phil I'm not getting into this right now with you."

"He still cares about you! You do know that right?"

"Yes I do know that." I was getting agitated even more since the subject got switched over to James.

"Who were you talking to?" He was not going to let this go.

"He is just a friend; now back to more important things." I snapped at him. He can question me all he wants later; right now we had to get Clint back. "Have you contacted Romanoff yet? She needs to know what happened." I wasn't mad since she was his partner and needed to know right away.

"Not yet I'll contact her right after I get off the phone with you." Thankfully he dropped the subject about my visitor.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Even if he said no I'd still do something.

"I have to get a hold of Tony but I'm betting that he'll try dodging my calls. Do you have any idea of how to get to him without getting stopped by Jarvis as soon as I walk into the lobby elevator?" I chuckled at that, Tony has Jarvis programmed pretty well and Jarvis basically prevents all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s personnel to get farther than the elevator.

"I'll give you my access code which will bypass Jarvis so you can get to the penthouse. Got something to write it down with?" Once he confirmed that he had something I spoke again. "The code is 96482450173. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'll keep you updated. Just please don't do anything stupid!" I suppressed a humorless laugh, he knew me way too well.

"I'll try not to Phil, just promise to keep me in the loop this time." I was pissed when he didn't last time and I had to bail two of his agents out of trouble.

"I promise, Viv. Good bye."

"Good bye Phil." I quickly hung up the phone and ran a hand through my hair with a sigh. I made a growling noise as I pushed everything off my desk. Before I left my study I punched a hole in the wall before slamming the door shut. _How could this happen? Why am I acting like a child having a temper tantrum? Because you idiot you still care deeply for him. _My thoughts were interrupted when I saw James running towards me.

"What happened?" He stated firmly. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of my now bleeding hand.

"Nothing, just some bad news." I dodged around the question just like I tried dodging around him. I was almost completely past him when he grabbed my arm and spun me around to look at him.

"Don't lie to me Vivian!" He ground out. "Something happened; you're bleeding for Christ's sake." I clenched my teeth at the fact that I most likely couldn't weasel my way out of this.

"Hailey's father is in trouble!" I stated with a slight snarl. I had to help him and James was preventing me from doing what I had to do. I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp but he didn't let me go.

"The man that said he still loves you?" I just blinked at him flatly, since his words seemed bitter. He shook his head. "Never mind it's none of my business. However, it is my business that you're bleeding all over the floor." He said before dragging me down the hallway to the nearest bathroom. "Wash your hands!" I followed his command as he started digging around in the cabinet for the first aid kit.

"I can clean my own wound, you know that right?" I said in a scolding manner, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years.

"Hold still and be quiet!" He scolded me as he poured some rubbing alcohol on my knuckles. I clenched my teeth together to keep the pain at bay. His eyes softened a bit before he spoke. "You're going after him aren't you?" This time there was no bitterness in his tone.

"I have to… He promised Hailey that nothing would happen to him…" I trailed off when he didn't seem to react. I hissed out my breath when he started drying my wounds with dry gauze. He furrowed his brows as he continued to dry my knuckles.

"Why do you have metal knuckles?" He asked with a serious expression.

"I broke my hand a few years back in a car accident." He just hummed a reply as he applied antibacterial ointment to my knuckles and put fresh gauze on them as well. He didn't speak until he was done wrapping my hand. Once he was done I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." I removed my hand and started to pack up the first aid kit. James didn't have anything to say. So he quickly left the bathroom, but not before saying that he was going to go check on Hailey.

I finished with the first aid kit and put it back in the cabinet. Once I was in the hallway I started listing off the supplies we needed to restock the first aid kit with Alexa marking the stuff down. I walked to my room and packed an overnight bag with a few changes of clothing. I grabbed my small case from my safe and stuffed it into my bag. Once my bag was completely packed I walked to the front door and placed my bag next to the door. I let out a sigh and headed towards the living room to see if Hailey wanted a snack before bed.

She didn't want anything, so she was going to go straight to bed. I watched as she gave James a hug before leading me to her room. Once I read her a story I tucked her in, before talking to her. "Sweetie, something came up. I'm going to have to leave for a few days. I'll be back before you know it." She pouted at me. "I'll have to call Amy and see if she can baby sit you." I shook my head as she huffed at me. "Don't be like that. You like Amy." I gave her a hug and I knew she wasn't happy. "I love you sweetie, and Daddy said he loves you too." I smiled at her grin but it didn't reach my eyes. I kissed her forehead before I switched off her light and left the room.

I silently made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. I set the glass down on the counter and went to the freezer. When I closed the freezer door I wasn't surprised to see James leaning against the counter holding the glass I got out of the cabinet along with another one. I silently filled the glasses with ice before refilling the ice cube tray. I placed the tray back into the freezer as James filled up the glasses with whiskey. I took the glass he offered me and sat down next to him.

"You're leaving tonight." He said it as a statement not a question.

"Yes." I said before I took a swig of my drink.

"How long will you be gone?"

"It should only be a few days; I'm going to help track him." I didn't have to specify who I was talking about since he already knew who I was talking about. "I'm going to call Amy shortly to see if she'll babysit Hailey." I took another swig of my drink and almost spit it out when he spoke.

"I can babysit Hailey!" I looked at him squarely in the eyes.

"I can't ask you to do that." I've never left him watch Hailey for more than a few hours by himself. It's not that I don't trust him; I just don't want him to feel like he's obligated to watch her.

"I'm not asking you to ask me. I'm willing to babysit her. At least you know she'll be protected and taken care of properly."

"Are you sure you can handle babysitting her?"

"I'm sure." He said as he raised his glass towards mine for a little toast. I gave him a small smile and clanked our glasses together. "There it's settled I'll babysit Hailey." We both downed the rest of our drinks, and talked for close to two hours. Once I knew the alcohol was out of my system I stood up. I took both of our glasses over to the sink and started washing them while he watched. I didn't have to go over a huge list of things that he needed to know like how to get a hold of me if something happened. He walked me to the front door and I grabbed my bag.

"Please take good care of her along with yourself." I pulled a device no bigger than a small cell phone from my pocket. I grabbed his hand and placed the device in his palm and closed his fingers around it. I gave his hand a small squeeze before letting it go. "I will contact you at least once a day. If I fail to check in for two days that device I just gave you will activate, allowing you to track my movements. You definitely shouldn't need it but it's a precaution. I'll see you when I see you."

"Vivian be careful." He said as he glanced at the device I gave him before slipping it into his pocket. I nodded my head before I headed out the door and to my car.


End file.
